Vidas Cruzadas
by angeldust-Hp
Summary: Ginji trabaja en una veterinaria con su amigo Shido, un día se encuentra con Ban Midou un famoso Violinista. Pasa el tiempo y ambos recuerdan un pasado que quisieran olvidar... ¿podrán superarlo juntos? O éste terminara por separarlos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**El día que te conocí **

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol se filtraba tras las ventanas y cortinas dejando ver una habitación algo pequeña, donde sólo había una cama pegada a la pared, en frente de esta una mesa donde había varios papeles regados, a los lados había puertas, una daba al baño, la otra al pasillo.

De repente en aquel silencio se escucho un despertador, haciendo que el dueño de la cama saltara por el susto

–Aaahhh... maldito despertador –exclamó un chico mientras se sentaba en la cama estirándose, mirando la hora en aquel aparato –. Al menos no llegare tarde con Shido –reflexiono para dirigirse al baño. Cuando estuvo listo, se miro en un espejo, que le devolvió una imagen de un chico de estatura media, cabello rubio, ojos color café, piel bronceada.

Salió de su casa para ir a su trabajo, que estaba cerca, cuando llego aun no llegaba su amigo-jefe

–Creo que por primera vez llegue temprano –dijo entusiasmado

–Gingi llegas temprano, ¿te caíste de la cama? –Dijo una voz detrás de él, el rubio volteo para ver a su amigo que tenía una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Shido, no digas eso –hizo un puchero, algo que le causo ternura a su amigo, en ese momento se escucho como el estomago de Gingi gruñía.

–Por lo visto no desayunaste –comentó Shido mientras abría la puerta de la veterinaria, haciéndole señas a su amigo para que entrara. Era un local grande lleno de mascotas de todo tipo.

– ¿Tú desayunaste? –Preguntó el rubio, poniéndose una bata blanca

–Claro, no entiendo porque no te alcanza el tiempo –dijo Shido que ya traía la bata, poniendo el letrero en la puerta de "abierto"

–Eres malo conmigo –dijo agachando la mirada

–Ve a comprar algo para los dos –dijo tendiéndole la mano con dinero

– ¡Shido!... te quiero –dijo lanzándose contra su amigo, abrazándolo mientras el otro lo trataba de alejar

–Ve con Pool –el rubio no necesito que le dijeran dos veces y salió en dirección al restaurante que quedaba a dos calles de ahí.

– ¡Natsu-chan! –Gritó Gingi cuando entro al restaurante, pues conocía a la chica que ayudaba a Pool, éste último estaba leyendo el periódico

–Podrías hacer menos escándalo –reprocho Pool viendo al rubio

–Lo siento, ¿y Natsumi? –Preguntó sentándose en un banco de la barra

–Está en clase, sólo trabaja conmigo medio tiempo –explicó el dueño

–Bueno, que vas a querer, ¿traes dinero cierto? –Preguntó bajando el periódico y mirándolo

–Claro, Shido me dio. Quiero dos órdenes especiales –dijo con una enorme sonrisa

–Ok –dijo entrando a otra habitación, para preparar la comida, el rubio observo a su alrededor mientras veía como se abría la puerta dejando ver a una mujer rubia muy dotada,

–Niño, ¿dónde está el dueño? –Preguntó acercándose a la barra

– ¡No soy un niño! –Reclamo, como odiaba que le dijeran que era un niño

–Da igual, ¿dónde está? –Volvió a preguntar, Gingi se trato de calmar

–Ahorita viene –respondió, en ese momento entro Pool con las dos órdenes del chico

–Aquí tienes –dijo entregándole los paquetes, el rubio pago, y se acerco a la puerta chocando con alguien.

–Fíjate por donde caminas torpe –dijo levantando la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos color azules que lo miraban con enojo detrás de unas gafas redondas

–El que no se fijo eres tú, baka –reclamo el rubio

– ¿Acaso no me conoces? –Preguntó el misterioso chico alzando una ceja

–No me importa conocerte –sin esperar respuesta salió con enojo, llegando a la veterinaria.

–Te tardaste –exclamó Shido, viendo que no había respuesta vio a su amigo – ¿qué te paso?

–Nada... ¡vamos a comer! –Dijo jalándolo de la mano para llevarlo al cuarto que había detrás de la veterinaria, cuando llegaron, se sentaron, estaban por comer cuando Shido noto como su amigo se quedaba pensativo

– ¿Ahora qué pasa? –Preguntó al ver que Gingi no comía y eso era extraño en él

–... Tú dijiste que ya habías desayunado, ¿entonces por qué vas a comer?

–Tengo que alimentarme bien –fue su respuesta mientras empezaba a comer.

Después de eso se dispusieron a alimentar a los animales que había en la tienda

–Gingi, ten cuidado con las serpientes –advirtió Shido a su amigo

–Claro –respondió mientras les daba de comer

–Siempre dices eso y terminas lastimado

_/aunque yo sigo sin hacer nada al respecto/ _

Pensaba Shido mientras escuchaba como su amigo gritaba

–Ya te habías tardado Gingi –reclamo acercándose a donde estaba su amigo

–Déjame ver eso –pidió su amigo, el rubio le enseño donde la serpiente había enterrado sus colmillos

–Mmm bueno sólo te pondré un poco de alcohol para que no se te infecte –decía mientras iba por el alcohol

–Aaahh no, eso sí que no –decía el rubio mientras trataba de alejarse de su amigo

–No te dolerá... eres un cobarde –Shido intentaba alcanzarlo.

Consiguiéndolo frente a la entrada, pero perdieron el equilibrio por lo que cayeron al suelo (Shido sobre Gingi)

–Siempre es lo mismo contigo –decía Shido, justo en ese momento se abría la puerta dejando ver una imagen muy comprometedora por parte de ellos.

–Ustedes no cambian –decía una voz divertida, ambos vieron que se trataba de su amigo

–Kasu... ¿qué haces por aquí?, pensé que estabas en una pasarela –comentó alegre Gingi

–Lo mismo digo, no estabas en tu gira como modelo –dijo Shido.

–Bueno, me di una vuelta, además de que traje a un conocido que le gustan los reptiles y más las serpientes –dijo señalando detrás de él, los dos vieron a un chico alto, tez pálida, ojos color azules, cabello un poco largo café oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Por qué me interesas? **

Ban observaba aquella escena sin darle importancia, él lo que quería era ver las serpientes

–Ginji porque no le enseñas donde están las serpientes –comentó Shido mientras se dirigía al mostrador junto con Kasuki

–Claro, sígueme –indico el rubio a Ban, éste sin hacer ningún gesto lo siguió, deteniéndose frente a las vitrinas donde estaban varias especies de serpientes.

– ¿Te gustan mucho? –Preguntó el rubio mirando al chico, él solo asintió al ver que el rubio no recordaba que se habían encontrado en el restaurante

–Entonces… ¿puedes darles de comer? –Preguntó Ginji con una sonrisa

–Ese es tu trabajo –respondió Ban mirando con superioridad al rubio

–Eso lo sé, pero siempre me muerden las serpientes –señalo su mordida de tan solo unos minutos atrás

–Tendrás que ser estúpido –dijo mientras se iba acercando al rubio para quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro, sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Ginji, lo que logro que el rubio se sonrojo observando al chico –. Mmm pues es solo un rasguño –explicó mientras soltaba la mano del chico para verlo a la cara, al percatarse que estaba sonrojado puso una sonrisa de medio lado

– ¡Ginji! –lo llamo Shido, el rubio observo a su amigo y se dirigió donde estaba

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Kasuki nos invito a su casa en las montañas –respondió, ante esto el rubio abraso a Shido

-Síiiiiii, ¿vamos a ir verdad Shido? –Preguntó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa sin dejar de abrazarlo

–Lo pensare si me dejas de abrazar –contestó serio, por lo que el rubio lo soltó

–Vamos Shido di que sí –decía mientras brincaba por todos lados

–Pareces un niño –exclamo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

–Ya déjalo Shido, sabes que es así, ¿entonces que dicen van? –Preguntó el modelo mirando a los dos

–Supongo que estaría bien unas vacaciones –finalizo Shido, logrando que Ginji empezara a brincar con más entusiasmo.

Ban observo todo preguntándose porque le llamaba tanto la atención aquel chico tan hiperactivo, sin darse cuenta de que Ginji estaba en frente de él, observándolo

– ¿Qué tanto me observas? –Pregunto con voz seria

–De repente te quedaste observando a la nada –respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Ban Miodu! –se escucho la voz de una mujer desde la puerta de aquel local, todos voltearon para encontrase con una rubia

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ban mirando a su representante

– ¡Te pierdes y tienes un concierto en unas horas! Tenemos que irnos- exclamo con furia, el chico sin ninguna expresión camino hasta donde estaba la chica

–Vamos Heven fue mi culpa, yo lo traje aquí –explicó Kasuki

–Está bien, pero deberías irte también –recomendó la chica

–Tienes razón, nos vemos chicos –se despidió para salir con los otros dos

*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Ban estaba preparándose para su concierto pero no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio de la tienda

–Ese estúpido –dijo en voz alta

– ¿Qué pasa joven Ban? –Dijo Madoka, una chica que al igual que Ban tocaba el violín

–Nada, ¿también tienes concierto? –Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema

–Sí –dijo mientras acariciaba a su perro que se llamaba Mozart

–Ban es tu turno –dijo Heven al chico desde la puerta, éste se despidió de la chica para ir a dar su concierto

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Shido al ver a su amigo tan callado

–El chico que vino en la mañana, me dio la impresión que se siente solo –explicó el rubio

–Siempre quieres ayudar a las personas, pero deja de hacer eso… te pueden lastimar –contestó Shido, no quería que lastimaran a su amigo.

El día había acabado y Shido y Ginji estaban en sus respectivas casas cuando de pronto sonó el celular del rubio

–Hola! –contestó con entusiasmo

–_Siempre eres tan efusivo_ –respondieron del otro lado

– ¿Quién habla? –Preguntó con un puchero al no reconocer la voz

–_No me recuerdas, baka_

– ¡No me digas baka! –Gritó Ginji

–_Jajaja ya no te enojes, soy Ban Midou_ –respondió haciendo que el rubio se quedara sorprendido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Pista de hielo **

Ginji estaba en la veterinaria observando a las serpientes, recordando al sujeto de ojos azules

– ¿Qué te pasa Ginji? –Pregunto Shido al ver que su amigo no apartaba la vista de aquel lugar

–No es nada –respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba a su amigo. Shido levanto una ceja, al saber que el rubio le estaba mintiendo

–Sí, claro –dijo sarcásticamente, el rubio estaba por responderle cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a cuatro personas.

–Hola Ginji, Shido –saludo Kasuki con una sonrisa

– ¡Hola Kasu! –Exclamó Ginji al ver a su amigo. Aunque era raro que fuera a verlos ya que con su trabajo era imposible que se vieran a menudo. Por su parte Shido solo inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo

–Vine a invitarlos a patinar sobre hielo –comentó Kasuki. Ginji al escucharlo, volteo a ver a Shido suplicándole con la mirada que aceptara ir.

–No me veas así –dijo Shido mientras desviaba la mirada

– ¡Por favor! Shido –como iba diciendo eso se acercaba a su amigo con ojos suplicantes

–Está bien –el rubio había hecho que cediera. Siempre que Gingi ponía aquella mirada era imposible decirle no.

– ¡Gracias! –Dijo Ginji alegre mientras abrazaba a su amigo, Kasuki observaba la escena viendo que sus amigos no cambiarían nunca.

–Pues vámonos –dijo Heaven observando a los chicos.

Ginji volteo a mirarla y se dio cuenta que aquel chico que tanto recordaba iba en el grupo, logrando que se sintiera un poco nervioso. Ambos chicos cerraron la veterinaria para ir a divertirse un rato.

Se fueron en una camioneta que era de una chica llamada Madoka, todos iban callados hasta que llegaron a la pista de patinaje, donde compraron sus entradas.

Estuvieron dentro en poco tiempo, en ese momento estaban poniéndose los patines junto con unas bufandas por el frío. El primero en acabar de ponérselos fue Shido que observaba a los presentes viendo quien había terminado, dándose cuenta de que era la chica de nombre Madoka, al ver que no se movía se acerco a ella

–Si ya acabaste porque te quedas ahí –comentó mirando como ella no lo miraba al rostro, al escuchar eso Madoka le dedico una sonrisa mientras levantaba su rostro, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a Shido

–No puedo ver –dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, al saber eso Shido se sintió culpable

–Lo siento, no sabía –se disculpo mientras se aclaraba su garganta

–No te preocupes, me hubiera gustado traer a Mozart, él siempre me ayuda a que no tropiece –dijo la chica

–Bueno deja que hoy yo te ayude –pidió Shido, ante esto Madoka se sonrojo

–Gracias –dijo mientras se levantaba, Shido tomo su mano mientras la guiaba hasta la pista.

Kasuki estaba terminando de ponerse los patines mientras observaba como su amigo platicaba con Madoka algo que se le hizo extraño, ya que a Shido no le gustaba hacer muchas amistades.

–Creo que se llevaran bien, ¿no crees? –Comentó Heaven levantándose

–Tienes razón, creo que fue buena idea invitarlos –dijo el modelo mientras ambos se dirigían a la pista dejando solos a Ban y Ginji

Al notar que se había quedado solo con Ginji se puso nervioso, algo que no había podido conseguir ninguna persona, al escuchar como el rubio se levantaba para ir a la pista lo siguió observando que no sabia patinar, algo que le causo un poco de gracia, ya que el rubio se veía lindo.

Cuando Ginji llego a la pista notó como el de ojos azules lo observaba haciendo que se pusiera nervioso al no saber patinar, puso su primer pie y luego el segundo notando el frío. Cuando después de un rato se sintió confiado se separo de la pared empezando a patinar en medio de la pista, tan concentrado estaba que no noto que Ban aun lo seguía con la mirada y muy cerca de él.

El rubio al querer ir mas rápido tropezó empezando a mover sus brazos intentado equilibrar su cuerpo, pero antes de que cayera alguien lo tomo de la mano impidiéndolo.

–Gracias –dijo volteando a ver a su salvador viendo para su sorpresa a Ban

–Deberías tener más cuidado –dijo mientras ayudaba al rubio a lograr el equilibrio

– ¡Lo sé, pero había empezado a patinar! –Comentó poniendo una enorme sonrisa, ante esto Ban lo soltó de la mano volteando a ver a otro lado

–Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar –dijo en tono muy bajo

– ¡Enserio! –Gritó emocionado haciendo que sus amigos los observaran

–Si vuelves a gritar olvídalo –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ban llevaba un rato enseñándole lo básico para que patinara, cuando por fin noto los avances del rubio

–Por fin, pensé que no lo harías, eres muy lento –dijo tratando de jugar con el rubio

– ¡No digas eso!, te reto a una carrera –dijo mientras hacia un puchero algo que le encanto a Ban

–Está bien, pero te advierto que ganare –dijo muy seguro Ban, ambos se pusieron en el final de la pista, listos para empezar la carrera –. 1... 2... ¡3! –Gritó por fin Ban, saliendo disparados ambos, el rubio le quería demostrar que no estúpido ni lento, por lo que empezó a ir más rápido pero en un segundo perdió el equilibro cayéndose.

Todos escucharon aquel ruido volteando a ver lo que había ocurrido, solo vieron a su amigo tirado en la pista agarrándose la pierna, Ban al ver esto se preocupo acercándose lo más rápido que pudo

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó observando la cara del rubio

–Me duele la pierna –contestó mientras continuaba tomándosela entre sus manos, fue cuando Ban se percato que la pierna estaba en un ángulo extraño

–Te llevare a un hospital –dijo empezando a levantarlo pero alguien se lo impidió.

– ¡Ginji! –Grito Shido después de apartar a Ban

–Shido, me duele la pierna –decía el rubio pues empezaba a sentir un dolor más intenso.

–Tranquilo –dijo Shido tratando de calmarlo mientras lo llevaba fuera de la pista seguido por los demás. Devolvieron rápido los patines y se dirigieron a la camioneta, ninguno hablaba solo observaban al rubio que empezaba a gritar.

Llegaron al hospital y por fortuna los atendieron rápido a Ginji. Los hicieron pasar a un cuarto, donde se miraban unos a otros, mientras que el rubio estaba recostado en una cama. Les habían dicho que el doctor iría a revisarlo en cualquier momento.

–Por eso no quería ir –dijo en tono serio Shido volteando a ver a la chica y dándose cuneta de que al escuchar sus palabras se entristeció

–No digas eso Shido fue un accidente –dijo Ginji desde la cama

–Claro que no, fue culpa de él –dijo Shido señalando a Ban

–Yo tuve la culpa –volvió a hablar Ginji, eso hizo que Ban volteara a verlo recibiendo una sonrisa

–Lo siento –dijo en tono bajo.

En ese momento entraron dos doctores, por lo que no pudieron continuar discutiendo.

–Valla nuestro paciente más escandaloso, por fin se tranquilizo –dijo un doctor de cabello largo y negro

–Akabane... –dijo otro doctor de cabello café

–Bueno, el paciente está bien, solo le retiraremos el yeso en unas semanas –explico el segundo doctor

– ¿Pero podemos llevárnoslo? –Preguntó Kasuki a los doctores aunque no dejaba de observar al doctor de cabello café

–Claro... aunque yo preferiría tenerlo aquí, es muy interesante –dijo el doctor Akabane

–No cambiaras –repuso su compañero de trabajo

–Tranquilo Jubei –dijo Akabane sonriendo

–Solo tendrán que acompañarnos a llenar unos papeles –dijo Jubei mirando a los presentes

–Claro – dijo de inmediato Kasuki

–Acompáñeme –respondió el doctor Jubei, mirando detenidamente a aquel chico de cabello largo

–Me gustaría quedarme con usted, pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver –dijo Akabane guiñándole un ojo a Ginji, algo que no paso desapercibido por Ban.


End file.
